RF:Broken Hearted
It all started on that first day of sixth grade. The day began like normal, the kids and adults scrambling to get ready, cars outside zooming in the direction of the school. I sighed. If only we could be like this. My Dad were lazy, always sitting on the couch and making me work my butt off all day while my brother was on vacation. And every single day I'd only have myself and our dog, Taffy, to help me get ready. I was ready just in time! The school bus was right outside the door. I scurried outside, waving to my parents. As soon as I found an empty seat, we went to school. it was nice. I guessed that they might have moved some stuff around. I started walking to my line, but I had that feeling someone was watching me. I turned around and saw two tall girls walking behind me. I smiled and waved. They didn't smile back, but the shorter one waved, looking bored. I got through the first part of school pretty quickly, but then recess came. "Hey Lisa!" My twin sister (lives with my mom) came running up to me. Her name was Fiona, and she was four inches shorter than me. She was small, and cute, and she really liked me. "Want to play with me at recess?" Fiona asked. " I might play tag." She knows that tag is my favorite game of all time. Before I could say a word, those two girls I saw before school started came up to us, giggling. Fiona grinned. "Hi! Wanna play tag with us? I'm Fiona, by the way, and this is Lisa." The older girl laughed. "Oh look, it's the potato and the twig! You'll never be like us." The younger one pointed at Fiona and started chanting, "You're so faat! ''You're so ''faat! Fiona wasn't fat. She was just a little chubby. Gloria and Jessy were just stupid. I immediately defended my friend. "Say that again and I'm telling your teacher," I threatened. But it seemed funny to them, and the taller girl giggled and said, "Oh, she looks so easy to knock over! Let's test her out!" She kicked me in the chest, ''hard, ''but I stood my ground. They were just stupid bullies, like our adopted grandma Emily said. "That was rude, right!" I said to Fiona. "Yeah, she called you a twig!" Fiona replied. I rolled my eyes. "I guess we should just stay away from them." We tried that, but the girls just kept following us and beating us up. Finally it was just too much. They were demanding ''money ''now. I just couldn't take it anymore. So I told their teacher. The girls were expelled, with their last scene being the older girl ''biting my shoulder. ''But it didn't hurt. I was too happy for their expulsion. With my shoulder bleeding and tears in my eyes, I ran for the bus. And Niomie was in there. Category:Stories Category:Realistic Fiction